When Dean Got Drunk
by Plume-now
Summary: TRADUCTION - Castiel avait toujours été amoureux de Dean, et Dean se remet en question à propos de son orientation sexuelle. Et que se passe-t-il quand Dean rentre à la maison bourré d'une soirée ? AU lycée. Rated T pour les prochains chapitres. Aussi, du Sabriel.
1. Avant la soirée

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs !

Ici une fic' à plusieurs chapitres écrite par **Annieart** qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de bien vouloir me laisser traduire cette fiction lorsque je le lui ai demandé. Parce que c'est juste super bien trouvé et que j'adore le concept. Et que ça va donner, si vous voulez mon avis.

L'idée ne m'appartient donc absolument pas, ceci est une **traduction** de When Dean Got Drunk d'Annieart.

J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis - que je transférerai à l'auteure si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**When Dean Got Drunk**

Jamais auparavant dans sa vie Castiel n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi attirant que Dean Winchester. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis au tout début, et puis, en septième année, Castiel réalisa qu'il était gay et qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Bien sûr, il était trop timide pour annoncer à Dean ses sentiments pour lui, mais il fit tout de même son coming-out à ses amis et à sa famille et même à ce garçon si spécial aux yeux verts. Tout le monde l'accepta, sauf deux de ses frères, Lucifer et Michael. Ils n'approuvèrent pas, mais essayèrent de rester en dehors du drame de Castiel, donc en vinrent à l'ignorer, en quelque sorte. Cas' était finalement assez content de ça, et puis c'était comme ça que sa famille fonctionnait depuis longtemps. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que Castiel arrive au lycée.

Cas' était toujours amoureux de son meilleur ami, Dean, et Dean était toujours le dragueur de l'école. C'était un Vendredi normal à l'école : bavardage, potins, contrôles, affectations, textos cachés sous les bureaux, une cafétéria bruyante ; un jour habituel. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et Cas' était assis à côté de Dean, le petit frère de Dean, Sam, qui était un étudiant en seconde année, le frère de Cas', Gabriel, la sœur de Cas', Anna, une fille nommée Jo et une fille nommée Bela. Ils étaient en train de manger, parlaient et se relaxaient juste après leur matinée en classe.

« Cas' ? Tu es là, mon pote ? » interrogea Dean. Castiel avait regardé Dean un peu plus longtemps qu'à la normale, ce qui était considéré comme un comportement étrange, et la voix grave de son béguin le sorti de sa torpeur.

« Quoi ? Oui-oui, je vais bien, » dit Cas' d'un ton plutôt embarrassé. Dean haussa ses sourcils, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui était entrain de flirter avec Sam, sans succès.

« Aller ! S'il te plait ? » demandait Gabriel au jeune homme. Sam rit.

« J'ai déjà dit non ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna Dean aux autres personnes de la table.

« J'ai lancé un défi à Sam, s'il léchait la table, je ne sortirai pas avec lui. Mais s'il ne la lèche pas, nous irons voir un film ensemble » expliqua Gabriel. Le visage de Sam reflétait clairement l'embarras qu'il ressentait. Dean ricana.

« C'est tellement dégoûtant ! » s'exclama Anna. Bela approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Desolé Sammy, je peux pas t'aider là. Trouve par toi-même la meilleure option qui est juste de faire ce que tu veux toi », déclara Dean. Sam soupira.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lécher en publique la table de la cafétéria de l'école » dit Sam. Le visage de Gabriel s'illumina.

« Je passerai te prendre à sept heure demain soir, okay bébé ? » annonça Gabriel. Sam le fixa dans les yeux.

« Je fais juste ça pour éviter de lécher ce truc sale, » clarifia-t-il.

« Oh, on va pas chipoter pour ça, » Gabriel haussa des épaules.

« Oh ! Je viens de me rappeler ! » dit soudainement Jo.

« Oui ? » dit Dean en regardant la jolie blonde avec tendresse. Cas' fronça des sourcils.

« Crowley – vous savez, ce mec, petit ? Ouais, il organise une soirée ce soir et nous a tous invités, » déclara Jo au groupe. Les épaules de Cas' fléchirent. Les soirées étaient... hé bien, définitivement pas son truc.

« Super ! » s'exclama Dean. Cas' jeta un regard circulaire autour de la table et vit que tout le monde souriait. Tout le monde, sauf lui, évidemment.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne pense pas que j'irai, » dit il.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Gabriel. « Ces soirées sont tellement amusantes ! Aller, Cassie ! Ne soit pas si asocial. »

A ces mots, Castiel serra les poings dans les poches de son trench-coat.

« Je ne suis pas asocial ! C'est juste que... hum... mes aptitudes en relations humaines sont rouillées, » dit Cas'. Tout le monde rit. Il se dégonfla, irrité du fait qu'ils soient amusé par son anxiété antisociale. Dean le vit et s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

« Hey, Cas', c'est bon. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne le veux pas, » le rassura-t-il. Castiel sourit. Dean pouvait vraiment être compréhensif.

« Mais nous allons avoir besoin d'un chauffeur, » renchérit Bela. Castiel roula des yeux.

« Comment pourrions-nous faire rentrer sept personnes dans une seule voiture ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je pourrais en conduire une autre, » dit Anna. « Je ne boirai probablement pas beaucoup, si ce n'est pas du tout. »

« Cool ! Nous sommes tous ensemble, alors, » déclara Jo. Dean lui sourit. Castiel baissa les yeux. Rien de bon n'arrivait pendant ce genre de soirées.

* * *

Il était neuf heure, et Castiel était supposé aller chercher Dean, Sam et Gabriel pour les emmener à la soirée de Crowley. Anna devait prendre les filles. Cas' posa son livre, saisit les clés de sa voiture, et alla chercher son frère.

« Gabe, c'est l'heure d'y aller, » annonça-t-il en s'approchant de la chambre de Gabriel. Il entendit de la musique à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte, pas tout à fait sûr de voir à quoi s'attendre, et fut immédiatement attiré à l'intérieur par son frère.

« Cassie ! Est-ce que va vraiment porter ça à la soirée ? » La tête de Gabriel était un exemple classique de dégoût.

« Quoi ? » demanda Cas' en jetant un coup d'œil à son costume froissé, sa cravate bleue tâche, et son trench-coat de signature.

« Tu pourrais... juste porter un jean ou une chemise décontractée, non ? Si tu fais ça, je te permettrai de garder le trench-coat. Mais sérieusement, tu ressemble au genre de type comptable ou je sais pas quoi, là. » Gabriel saisit sa main et l'emmena dans la chambre de Cas'.

« Où est-ce que tu gardes tes jeans ? » demanda Gabriel.

« Je n'ai que deux paires, et elles sont juste là. » Castiel sorti un pantalon de sa commode.

« Bien. Met le plus serré, » dit le jeune frère. Cas' grogna puis se tourna pour pouvoir enfiler le jean.

« Bien, bien. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as juste des chemises boutonnées en bas ? A carreaux, peut-être ? » demanda Gabe. Castiel hocha de la tête et en choisi une bleue-noire.

« Allons-y maintenant, Cassie ! » Gabriel couru hors de la chambre, Castiel, vêtu de son classique manteau, à sa suite.


	2. A la soirée

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de la traduction d'**Annieart** !

Les mots de l'auteure : "Ce chapitre est un petit peu court... Désolée !"

Une review donnant votre avis nous intéresse, autant à l'auteure qu'à moi - car encore une fois je n'ai pas eut l'idée mais je me contente de traduire.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

« Bienvenue, bienvenue ! » Crowley accueillit les deux paires de frères à la porte de sa demeure.

« Salut, » répondit Gabriel en entrant. Castiel repéra Anna, Jo et Bela dans un coin de la pièce principale, riant. La musique était lourde, les bavardages étaient lourds, la lumière était lourde, et l'ambiance tout autour de la soirée était lourde. Cas' aspirait à être à la maison, recroquevillé dans son lit avec un livre. Dean vit la grimace sur le visage de Castiel.

« Hey, Cas', on ne restera pas longtemps, okay ? Je parie que je pourrais te trouver un gars mignon, tu vas voir. »

Castiel appréciait la gentillesse de son meilleur ami, mais rien ne pourrait rien l'obliger à aller à un événement social.

Dean désigna un gars dans le milieu de l'énorme foule. Il était grand, mais à part ça, complètement banal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? » demanda-t-il à Castiel. Cas' secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Il était à la recherche d'un endroit isolé et tranquille où il pourrait lire. Après dix minutes de recherches, il trouva finalement une chambre vide. Il s'effondra sur le lit et sorti son livre. Ses yeux parcouraient the pages, mais il ne retenait pas les informations qu'il lisait. Il n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer, avec la musique battante. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder et d'imaginer Dean avec Jo, ou avec un autre chaud poussin qu'il abandonnerait dès le lendemain.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter Castiel. En marchant, non, plutôt en se renversant, un couple apparu, leurs chemises déjà à moitié enlevées, d'un rire éclatant comme dans un tintement. Castiel bondit et couru hors de la salle tandis qu'ils avaient déjà sauté sur le lit et commencé à s'embrasser passionnément.

Une fois en arrivé en bas, Castiel fronça des sourcils, ce qu'il trouvait faire de plus en plus souvent. Il s'approcha maladroitement de Anna, qui était entrain de parler avec Jo et Dean.

« Hey, Cas. Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda Dean à Castiel en essayant de couvrir la musique. Cas' haussa des épaules. Il vit Anna et Jo échanger un regard complice, puis regarda le sol. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec eux, et, de toute façon, l'ambiance était trop lourde pour pouvoir dire quelque chose sans crier ou du moins élever la voix.

« Hey messieurs, prenez quelque chose de plus à boire. » Crowley fut soudainement à côté de Dean, lui tendant une tasse en plastique rouge rempli d'alcool. Dean le prit volontiers. Crowley en offrit aussi à Cas', Jo et Anna, mais seule Jo en accepta.

« Je vais aller dehors, » marmonna Castiel, quittant l'insupportable soirée. Il avait fait son chemin au calme, se rafraîchissant à l'extérieur. Il trouva un banc où s'asseoir dans la cours hors-du-commun du l'immense manoir de Crowley, et se laissa tomber dessus, son livre à la main.

« Cas ! » Castiel fut tiré de sa lecture par l'appel de Dean. Il leva les yeux pour voir son ami debout sur la pelouse, se balançant anormalement.

« Dean ? Est-ce que tu es... ivre ? » interrogea Castiel. Dean tomba presque en avant, mais Cas' se jeta sur lui et rattrapa son bras juste à temps.

« Non ! Si ! Non... Ouais... peut-être juste un peu, » Dean saisit l'avant bras de Cas' fermement afin de ne pas basculer.

« Dean. Dean, écoute, on va te ramener à la maison. » Castiel commença à guider Dean jusqu'à la voiture, mais Dean le retint en se traînant sur le sol.

« Cas. Attend. Cas, c'est important. » Au soudain sérieux de Dean, Cas' s'arrêta.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment.

« Cas, merci. »

« Pour quoi ? » Castiel savait que Dean était ivre, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son ventre de se tordre et son cœur de battre dans sa poitrine.

« Pour tout, Cas ! » s'exclama Dean, vacillant dangereusement.

« Okay, de rien, Dean, mais rentrons maintenant, » déclara Castiel. Dean approuva et se laissa guider par Cas', marchant tous deux vers la voiture, leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre.


	3. Après la soirée

Tout comme l'auteure, **Annieart** qui s'excusa en Anglais sur sa fic' pour son retard - bien que je sois biiiien plus en retard qu'elle, je suis désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre pour la suite. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez cette suite que je me suis empressée de poster - j'ai beaucoup bloqué sur ce chapitre juste à cause de deux trois petits mots/expressions et je peux vous jurer que c'est rageant de ne pas pouvoir poster juste à cause de ça. Très sincèrement. Et j'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre suivant. Héhé.

Voilà voilà. Une bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

NB : Un grand merci à toi, Annieart encore une fois qui me permet de poster sa fic' traduite, et pour ces si gentilles choses que tu as dites à mon propos lors de tes derniers chapitres - c'était une véritable surprise vraiment.

* * *

« Dean, » dit Cas. Ils étaient maintenant à l'appartement de Dean. « Va te coucher. » Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Dean. Celui-ci s'écroula sur son lit et Castiel commença à retirer les chaussures de son ami. Dean pouffa comme une jeune lycéenne tandis que Cas' lui enlevait ses chaussures.

« Dean, tu devrais probablement enlever ta chemise, » lui demanda-t-il. Dean tira faiblement sur sa chemise, mais il ne pouvait pas à l'enlever. Cas' soupira et déshabilla le haut de son amoureux. Ses intenses yeux bleus s'égarèrent sur la poitrine nue de Dean, et il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« Cas', je peux voir que tu me reluques, » déclara Dean en se glissant sous les couvertures. Le visage de Castiel rougit.

« Je ne suis pas entrain de te reluquer ! J'étais simplement... admiratif de ton torse unique, » dit-il.

« Non, c'est bon Cas', j'aime bien quand tu me regardes comme ça. J'ai toujours vu que tu me regardais, et ça me rend heureux, » lâcha brusquement Dean, au grand choc de Cas'.

« Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire, Dean ? »

« Je veux dire que je t'aime bien, Cas', je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai peur de perdre ma réputation si je suis... t'sais, gay. »

Castiel fut surpris par l'honnêteté de Dean. _Il __est juste bourré, _pensa Cas'._ Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est entrain de dire._

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu penses que tu es... gay ? » demanda Castiel.

« Je sais pas, Cas' ! » s'écria subitement Dean. Cas' détourna des yeux pendant une minute, le souffle court. Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau, Dean s'était endormi.

* * *

C'était le jour après la soirée de Crowley. Tout le monde avait été traîné à la maison de Castiel. Tout le monde étant Dean, Cas', Sam, Gabriel, Anna et Jo. Bela ne pourrait pas le faire.

« Hey, les gars, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, » demanda Dean. Ils passaient du bon temps dans la salle à manger, et mangeaient des pizzas. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Évidemment que tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Tu étais éreinté ! » lança Sam. Dean sembla inquiet.

« Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit à la maison. Comment... ? »

« Oh, c'était Cas', » dit Gabriel. Castiel rougit et Dean parut terrifié.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je t'ai dit quoique se soit, Cas' ? » demanda anxieusement Dean. Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Hum, rien d'important, vraiment... Je veux dire, tu étais bourré, donc tu ne savais même pas ce que tu disais, donc ça n'a pas d'importance, non ? » dit Cas'. Dean se détendit un peu, mais ses jambes remuaient toujours nerveusement.

« Okay. Okay, » obtempéra-t-il. « Ouais, j'étais bourré. Quoique j'ai pu dire, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Dean avait dit cela d'une telle manière que cela semblait plus avoir été dit pour se rassurer lui-même que pour Castiel.

* * *

Tout le week-end, Castiel repensa à ce que Dean lui avait dit cette nuit là. Pensait-il réellement tout cela ? Il ne pouvait pas...

Cas' se rappela d'un vieux dicton que son père avait pour habitude de dire. _« L'alcool apporte la vérité, mais un peu trop honnêtement. » _Il se demandait si c'était le cas, ici.

« Je veux dire que je t'aime bien, Cas', je t'aime beaucoup. » Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Cas'. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

« Ring ring ! » Le téléphone de Cas' sonna soudainement bruyamment. Il grogna et se dégagea de ses affaires.

« Hello ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et grave.

« Cas' ? » C'était la voix de Dean de l'autre côté.

« Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Tenta de dire nonchalamment Castiel, sans aucun succès.

« Hum, c'est à propos de cette nuit. » La voix de Dean était tendue.

« Oui ? »

« Es-tu sûr que je ne t'ai vraiment rien dit ? »

« Comme quoi ? » Castiel avait peur maintenant. Devait-il le mentionner ?

« Je ne sais pas... quelque chose... d'important ? »

« Hé bien... »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as peut-être bien... mentionné quelques petits trucs... » Cas' s'interrompit.

« Comme quoi ? Cas', tu dois me dire ! » Exigea Dean.

« Tuasditquetupensesquetuesgayetquetum'aimesbien. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout.

Et puis un click.


	4. Ai-je une chance avec toi ?

Comme promis, j'avais dit que la suite irait vite et que je l'avais commencée. Voilà. Je tente donc de rattraper mon retard comme je le peux ^^'

Note de l'auteure **Annieart** (et de moi-même également) : merci chers lecteurs pour vos "favoris", "follows" et vos superbes reviews !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine depuis l'appel. Dean n'avait pas vraiment ignoré Castiel mais... restait en quelque sorte loin de lui. Et ça rendait Cas' fou, mais au moins il avait encore autre chose sur lequel il pouvait se concentrer : le rendez-vous de la vie de son frère. Sam et Gabriel avaient eu deux rencarts maintenant. Cas' pensait que c'était uniquement pour le travail parce qu'ils étaient les exacts opposés l'un de l'autre. Sam faisait plus de six pieds de haut, et Gabriel était probablement juste à quelques pouces de cinq pieds. Sam était un intellectuel et Gabriel était un chahuteur de première, qui aimait s'amuser et était accro aux bonbons. C'était amusant de les voir ensemble tous les deux.

Et, un Samedi, Castiel reçut un texto de Dean.

******Cas', peut-on se voir au parc à 13h ? On doit se parler.**

Cas' se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension, mais il se décida à y aller. A une heure pile exactement, il se dirigea vers le parc, nerveux mais impatient de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Une fois arrivé, il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours à la recherche de Dean. Il le trouva assit sur une balançoire, le regard rivé au sol. Cas' ressentit un pincement au cœur de voir la personne qu'il aimait tant si seule. Cas' s'approcha et s'assaya sur la balançoire à côté de lui.

« Salut, Dean, » dit Castiel.

« Hey, Cas', » répondit tranquillement Dean.

« Donc... »

« Donc. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

Le silence devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et Castiel finit par prendre la parole.

« Dean, est-ce que nous allons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici pour... Je ne sais pas, parler de nos frères ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Parce que quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le dernier... »

Il y eut une pause. Cas' regarda ouvertement Dean qui gardait toujours ses yeux rivés vers le sol, mais sa mâchoire était serrée comme elle l'était habituellement lorsqu'il essayait de dire quelque chose de difficile, ou encore lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ou triste.

« C'est vrai, Cas'. Tout ce que je t'ai dit. Même si j'étais bourré. Tout était vrai. » Les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Dean avaient été prononcés d'une manière si calmes que Cas' dut tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre. Il déglutit et resserra son emprise sur les chaînes de la balançoire.

« Dean. »

« Cas', s'il te plaît, ne soit pas gentil. Je ne suis pas un pathétique petit chien abandonné sur le bord de route. » lâcha Dean avec colère. Castiel hocha de la tête et jeta un regard à Dean. Sa mâchoire était contractée. Castiel tendit le bras et dessina lentement des cercles sur le dos de la main de Dean avec le doigt. Il vit l'autre garçon se raidir, et Cas' retira sa main. Mais alors... Dean attrapa sa main. Castiel en eut le souffle coupé.

« Peux-tu me dire juste une chose ? » demanda subitement Dean. Cas' hocha rapidement de la tête.

« Bien sûr, Dean. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux. »

« N'aurais-je jamais une chance avec toi ? » A cette question, Castiel éclata de rire mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand Dean laissa tomber sa main et commença à se lever, une expression choquée mais contrariée marquant son beau visage.

« Non, Dean, je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je ne me moque pas. » Cas' se leva et prit les deux mains rugueuses de Dean. « Je pensais... Je pense juste que c'est drôle, parce durant toute ma vie, je m'étais demandé... » Cas' pris une profonde inspiration. « Je m'étais demandé si je n'avais jamais une chance avec _toi_. »

Castiel regretta de ne pas avoir une camera sur lui afin de pouvoir prendre en photo l'adorable visage stupéfait de Dean. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

« Tu... Tu quoi ? »

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, Dean, » déclara Cas'. Dean parut abasourdi.

« Attend, comme... »

« Comme plus qu'aimer. »

« Oh. Oh wow. Okay. C'est une première. Heu... » balbutia Dean. Castiel se pencha et fit taire le garçon en silence en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il s'écarta, Dean souriait d'un air penaud.

« Alors, Cas', il semblerait que j'aie maintenant deux trois petites choses à expliquer aux gens, hein ? »


	5. Lendemain suivant la déclaration de Dean

Nouveau chapiiitre ~

bonne lecture à vous ! (et une bonne dose de fluffy dans votre figure *cœur*)

* * *

Le père de Dean n'était pas forcément le plus à l'aise avec cette nouvelle lui apprenant que Dean était bi, mais il fit de son mieux pour cacher cela. Cela était déjà assez difficile pour lui parce que Sam était gay, et que John Winchester avait compté sur ses fils pour trouver une jolie jeune femme et avoir des enfants plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient plus âgés... Mais maintenant...

« Papa, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Dean à son père.

C'était deux jours après qu'il aie fait son _coming out_, et son père était toujours en train de digérer l'information.

« Je vais bien, » dit John, mais il avait un air un peu solennel.

« Tu... tu es sûr, Papa ? »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, Dean, » répondit fermement John.

Dean s'éloigna lentement en marche arrière hors de la salle, ses bras levés en signe de reddition.

« Castiel, » dit Lucifer. Cas' leva les yeux de son livre.

« Oui, Luci ? » demanda-t-il poliment, mais qui en réalité était agacé par son grand frère.

Lucifer avait agit de façon glaciale envers Cas' depuis que celui-ci lui avait annoncé que lui et Dean sortaient ensemble.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es sûr que Dean est vraiment gay ? » demanda Lucifer.

La bouche de Cas' s'ouvrit et il se précipita dans le salon et saisit le col de la chemise de son frère d'un poing serré.

« Cas' ! » s'étrangla Lucifer. « S'il te plaît ! »

Cas' réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et lâcha la chemisa, mais non sans rester en colère.

« Lucifer, sérieusement ?! Bien sûr qu'il est gay ! »

« Hé bien, je pensais juste qu'il était peut-être rigide, et qu'il était un peu confus. C'était une simple question, Castiel. »

« Dean est bi. Il aime les filles et il aime les hommes, et il m'aime. Arrête ça. Tu es vicieux. » dit Castiel d'une voix sévère.

« Okay, okay, c'est ce que tu dis, cher frère. » lâcha Lucifer, et il s'éloigna, laissant Castiel seul dans la chambre.

Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et sorti son téléphone. Il voulait parler avec Dean, mais il sembla que celui-ci l'avait devancé à ne niveau-là.

******Cas', je veux te voir. Non, j'ai besoin de te voir. Peut-on se rencontrer au parc une nouvelle fois ? Maintenant ?**

Le texto avait été envoyé il y a maintenant dix minutes, Castiel se hâta donc de quitter la maison. Il sortit son trench-coat et courut vers le parc. Dean était assit sur une balançoire, encore.

« Salut, » dit Cas'. Dean se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

« Hey. » sourit Dean.

Castiel attrapa la main de Dean et l'attira à lui. Dean en eut le souffle coupé. C'était rare pour Cas' de toucher quelqu'un, si l'on excepté cette fois où il avait brièvement embrassé Dean la dernière fois qu'ils étaient au parc. Dean agrippa désespérément le dos de Cas' tandis Cas' retint le visage de Dean et se pencha pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Tout d'abord, Dean se figea lorsque la bouche de Cas' se déplaça sur celle de Dean. Finalement, Dean commença à imiter Cas', et leurs bouches mouvèrent ensemble. Cas' caressa doucement les joues de Dean tandis que Dean s'agrippait toujours à son dos. Quand il prirent enfin une pause afin de reprendre leur souffle, ils prirent ne rapide inspiration avant de presser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre une nouvelle fois. Dean gémit un peu, et Cas' sourit. Il passa sa langue doucement le long de la lèvre inférieure de Dean, et Dean retint son souffle et le rejeta.

« Dean ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que... ça n'allait pas ? ».

« Hum... »

« Oh mon Dieu, Dean ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était tout nouveau pour toi. » s'excusa Cas'.

Dean soupira et laissa traîner sa main le long de son visage, se promenant en un petit cercle.

« Bon sang, Cas' ! Ne dit pas ça comme si j'étais une pré-adolescente qui n'avait jamais embrassé encore auparavant ! » lâcha Dean, en colère.

Cas' parut blessé.

« Bien sûr Dean, je suis désolé. Mais si j'avance trop rapidement, s'il te plaît dis-le-moi. »

« Cas', ce n'est pas que tu y ailles trop rapidement, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant avec... t'sais, un homme. » Dean paraissait embarrassé.

Cas' passa ses bras autour de Dean, et il se détendit.

« Mais je suis heureux de faire ça avec toi. » soupira Dean dans le dos de Cas', humant le parfum angélique de Castiel.


	6. Le diabolique plan de Lucifer

Hé oui, tout comme vous j'étais pressée de lire le chapitre suivant et... comme je le découvre en traduisant maintenant, voilà. J'ai traduit en le lisant. (Et si je laisse un commentaire ça sera : oh mon Dieu. voilà.)

Note de l'auteure **Annieart** : Salutation, mes fantastiques lecteurs ! Ce chapitre est extrêmement court, et je m'en excuse. Mais il y a quelques développements de l'intrigue donc bon. Sinon j'ai teint mes cheveux en turquoise. Alors maintenant, j'ai une coupe de lutin d'hivers. Wahou ! Bref, assez parlé de moi, voici le chapitre ! Au passage, je ne crois pas vraiment que l'amour ne soit qu'autorisé à celui d'un homme et d'une femme. Je suis tout à fait pour l'égalité et les droits homosexuels.

(Vous verrez ci-dessous pourquoi elle dit ça, je ne dis rien de plus parce que moi j'aime préserver la surprise de vos découverte héhé)

* * *

Le jour suivant, Dean, Cas', Sam, Gabriel, Anna et Jo' sortirent. Il se donnèrent rendez-vous au théâtre pour voir un film d'aventure.

« Cas' ! » cria Dean, agitant la main à Cas' pour lui indiquer l'endroit où lui et Sam s'étaient installés dans le théâtre.

Cas' sourit et s'assit à côté de Dean. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les autres. Castiel remarqua que Anna éclata d'un rire bruyant lorsqu'elle passa devant Dean et vit Jo' rougir. Il haussa des épaules mettant cela sur le compte des hormones et prit la main de Dean dans la sienne. A côté d'eux, le long bras de Sam s'enroulait autour des épaules de Gabriel.

A ce moment-là, le film commença.

Plus tard, lorsque le gars allait embrasser la fille, Cas' se pencha et embrassa Dean, même s'il savait que cela allait être horriblement cliché. Il pu sentir les lèvres de Dean sourire sous les siennes.

* * *

Alors que tout allait bien, Lucifer entreprit de saboter le couple de son frère et de Dean. Il sortit un carnet de notes et commença à planifier les mille et unes astuces qu'il pourrait faire et qui pourrait pratiquement forcer les deux à se séparer.

Il pouvait l'imaginer maintenant, Cas' parlant calmement mais avec sévérité avec cette voix grondante étrangement profonde, Dean hurlant et jetant des choses. Ça donnerait une rupture parfaitement horrible.

Maintenant, Lucifer n'était pas juste entrain de faire ça pour l'enfer de ce que ça allait provoquer. Non, non, il faisait ça parce qu'il était fatigué de voir Castiel heureux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux lui aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les bonnes choses arrivaient à Cas' ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

Et, ajoutant à l'injustice de tout cela, Lucifer était contre les homosexuels. Il pensait que l'amour était celui d'un homme et d'une femme. Prenez juste la Bible, pour l'amour de Dieu. C'est la volonté de Dieu ! Lucifer ne détestait absolument pas les gays, enfin, ses frères sont gays, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que cela était bien.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il était sur le point de détruire leurs relations.


	7. La dispute

Bien le bonjour ! 8D J'ai traduit ici ce texte en vitesse avant mes exams - oui j'arrive pas à réviser ça m'énerve ;-;

Voilà voilà. Et maintenant je vais bosser moi 8D

Bonne lecture à vous ~

PS: Merci encore pour vos commentaires - et j'avoue que la plupart m'ont bien faite rire, sans me moquer hein ! ^-^

* * *

« Hey, Cas', » déclara Dean en entrant dans la maison des Novak.

« Dean, » dit Castiel sévèrement.

Dean se pencha pour embrasser Cas', mais celui-ci recula rapidement. La confusion marqua très nettement sur le visage de Dean.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Cas' se dirigea vers le salon et prit place sur une chaise, mais il avait une posture raide et Dean pouvait deviner sans aucun problème que quelque chose le tracassait. Il le suivit et resta debout devant la chaise.

« Oh, toujours entrain de jouer, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, Dean, tu n'es pas un très bon acteur, » cracha Cas'.

Dean recula lentement.

« Cas', qu'est-ce qu'il se passa là ? » redemanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Dean, je sais que tu m'a menti pendant tout ce temps, »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Dean serra des poings afin d'éviter de frapper quelque chose de colère.

« Bien sur que tu ne le sais pas. » grimaça Castiel.

« Cas' ! Je n'en ai aucune idée ! » cria Dean.

« Oh, s'il te plait, Dean, tu peux arrêter. Je connais ton secret. »

« Cas' ! Je n'ai pas de secret ! » s'écria le jeune homme, confus et surtout bouleversé.

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches, toujours les poings serrés. Sa mâchoire se contracta encore.

« Dean. Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement bi. »

Lorsque Castiel prononça ces mots, un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Le visage de Dean devint rouge et il se reprit finalement.

« CAS ! ÇA VA TROP LOIN ! JE NE SAIS PAS EXACTEMENT QUI EST CE QUI T'A DONNE CETTE STUPIDE IDEE, MAIS C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX ! » hurla-t-il, la voix brisée.

« Mais la seule chose que je ne comprends juste pas est pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé voir _Lucifer_ pour demander de l'aide au lieu de demande à, je ne sais pas, _moi_ ? » continua Castiel, ignorant les hurlements de Dean.

« Qui t'a dit ça ?! QUI ?! Je vais les tuer, qui qu'ils soient ! »

Dean attrapa une tasse de la table et la jeta violemment contre le mur. Elle se brisa, et Dean se sentit mieux. Cela eut finalement pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Cas' sur Dean.

« Dean, arrête d'hurler, » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Facile à dire pour toi, » rétorqua Dean, la mâchoire contractée.

« Je suis là pour toi ! Tu pouvais venir me voir ! Je t'aurais aidé ! Mais non. Tu es allé voir Lucifer, mon maléfique frère, pour t'aider. Je ne peux juste plus te croire. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Dean, je pense que tu devrais partir. »

« Bien ! Bien, je vais le faire. Et tu sais quoi, Cas' ? » lâcha Dean en sortant en trombe de la salle

« Tu peux aller en Enfer ! »

* * *

La semaine suivante fut pour Dean comme un séjour en Enfer.

Comment est-ce que Cas' pouvait-il penser qu'il lui mentait ?

Lucifer ne devait pas être tout à fait inconnu à ces événements. Ça devait être obligatoirement lui.

Oh, comme Dean avait envie de lui enfoncer son poing dans le sourire béat de cette sale petite face répugnante.

Il détestait ce type.

Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se décida à avoir une petite conversation avec le deuxième grand-frère Novak.


	8. Des choses arrivent

Nouveau chapitre traduit ! Héhéhé. Je vais vous épargner mes remords sur mes révisions sur lesquelles je n'arrive pas à me concentrer mais plutôt laisser le mot à l'auteure (oui toujours avec un "e" j'insiste sur ce néologisme) pour aujourd'hui ! Et évidemment, au passage j'aimerai encore une fois vous remercier pour vos reviews ! ça montre que je n'ai pas eu tort de vouloir la traduire, cette histoire !

Note de l'auteure **Annieart** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté jusqu'ici, j'écrivais sur mon iPad de l'école avant, et on devait faire tout ces trucs là, et j'ai eu une crise d'angoisse parce que je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les documents et blah blah blah... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai une demi-journée demain et je suis un elfe libre ! Ah, aussi, mon collier de Dean est arrivé par la poste et j'ai pu l'avoir à temps pour mon cosplay ! Oui, c'est ça, je me cosplay en Dean pour les conventions d'anime/geek/fandom. Yay ! Je dois juste enlever le bleu turquoise de mes cheveux maintenant... Okay, c'est assez, voilà le chapitre !

Une bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

« Dean ! » s'exclama Lucifer.

Dean plissa des yeux et entra dans la maison, furieux. Lucifer haussa des sourcils quand Dean s'avança à grande enjambées sur ses jambes arquées dans le salon.

« Écoute, fils de pute, je sais ce que tu as fait. Je sais ce que tu as dit à Cas'. » gronda Dean en s'approchant de Lucifer.

Il sembla finalement prendre peur et recula contre le mur.

« Dean... »

« Toi, sale démon arrogant ! »

Dean lui cracha dessus en lui défonçant le visage. Il hurla de douleur.

« Dean, s'il te plaît... »

« Espèce de salaud ! Tu mérites de mourir dans un trou. Tu as pris la seule bonne chose que j'aie pu faire dans ma vie là tout de suite, en plus de Sammy. Je ne comprends juste pas POURQUOI ! »

Dean frappa Lucifer encore, manquant d'entraîner un étouffement suite à une série de jurons.

« Juste, s'il te plaît, arrête de me frapper, » marmonna Lucifer, ses lèvres ensanglantée et boursouflées.

« _Ceci_ est pour avoir fait ça à Cas', pour l'avoir fait sentir si mal ! » hurla Dean, et Lucifer eut droit à un autre coup de poing dans la figure. Il s'effondra finalement et glissa le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit sur le sol. Dean, se sentant à présent un peu mieux, quitta la demeure des Novak, le poing douloureux mais sa propre-estime en bien meilleur état.

* * *

« Dean ? » demanda Cas'.

Son téléphone avait sonné, et quand il avait ramassé, et il s'était avéré que c'était Dean qui l'appelait, ce dont Castiel n'avait pas tellement envie de parler, à vrai dire.

« Cas', s'il te plaît, juste écoute moi »

« Je me suis accroché jusqu'à maintenant, Dean, et je ne veux plus jamais te parler à nouveau. »

« Non ! Non, s'il te plaît. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Cas' avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton « fin d'appel » de son téléphone.

* * *

« Sammy, que devrai-je faire ? » demanda Dean à son jeune frère.

Ils était à la maison, mangeant leur dîner, seuls. Leur père était sorti. Ils ne savaient pas où, il avait juste dit « dehors ».

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Sam. « Peut-être que tu devrais appeler Charlie. Je parie qu'elle pourrait savoir quoi faire à ce propos. »

« Merci, c'est une bonne idée. »

Dean racla son assiette et alla à sa chambre pour appeler Charlie. Ils avaient été bons amis, presque autant qu'il avait été avec Cas', avant qu'elle se décide à déménager. C'était une tragédie, mais ils se voyaient et s'appelaient fréquemment.

« Hey, Dean ! » répondit tout de suite Charlie.

« Charlie, c'est bon d'entendre encre ta voix. »

« Hum, merci Dean. »

« Ouais. Quoiqu'il en soit. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas appelé depuis un moment, j'ai été occupé par... des choses. »

« Des choses ? Dont tu devais te préoccuper ? »

« Hé bien, tu te souviens quand Cas' et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble ? »

« Ouais ! Vous deux vous êtes trop mignons ensemble. »

« Hum, on a en quelque sorte cassé. »

« Attend, quoi ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

La voix de Charlie semblait tellement alarmée que Dean pouvait imaginer son visage très clairement, confus et consterné.

« Je ne sais pas, depuis un peu plus d'une semaine ou plus ? »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, Dean ? »

« Parce que... Parce que... Je sais pas. Lucifer a tout parfaitement bien mis en place, et je ne sais même pas pour quelle putain de raison ! »

« Attend, Lucifer a cassé le plus mignon petit couple du monde ? Comment et pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il a je ne sais comment convaincu Cas' que je n'était pas bi et que je ne l'aimais pas. »

« Tu l'_aimes _? Ooh-la-la ! »

« Charlie, c'est sérieux ! Et donc Cas' et moi avons eut grosse dispute- »

« Combien de trucs as-tu cassé ? »

« Sérieusement Charlie ? Je n'ai cassé qu'une tasse parce que je l'ai lancé de colère. »

« Okay, okay, continue. »

« Et puis nous avons donc eu cette dispute, et je suis allé voir Lucifer pour lui casser la gueule. Et maintenant Cas' ne veut plus me parler, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! »

« Oh, Dean, je suis désolée. Peut-être... »

« Peut-être quoi ? »

« Peut-être que je pourrais certainement pirater l'ordinateur de Lucifer et envoyer un message à Cas' lui avouant ce qu'était son plan démoniaque. »

« Wow, Charlie, c'est génial ! Tu pourrais faire ça ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr est-ce que je pourrais venir demain ? »

« Ça marche. Mais tu vas avoir une longue route. »

« Oui, mais ça ira. Okay, je dois y aller. »

« Okay, bye. »

« Bye. »

Dean raccrocha, l'excitation grandissant en lui.


	9. Le processus d'envoi de l'e-mail

Bien le bonjour ! Alors je me suis dépêchée pour traduire ce chapitre, et d'ailleurs je suis quelques peu en retard désolée - la faute au bac et mes deux autres fics là, Réincarnation et Correspondances D: - mais voilà j'ai vite traduis aujourd'hui avant mon départ héhé (parce que vacances maintenant *-* ) Voilà voilà. Oh, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas encore précisé, pour ceux qui me lisent en général ou non, j'ai un "poll" sur mon profil sur lequel vous pourriez voter pour l'OS que vous aimeriez que j'écrive au passage (plusieurs types de fandom) - c'est ce que je fais quand je suis jamais inspirée - donc je serai enchantée d'avoir votre avis si vous veniez voter !

Mon commentaire sera le suivant : j'ai énormément aimé ce chapitre parce que... Bah déjà Charlie et puis Destiel. Mais vous découvrirez ça, je ne vais rien vous spoiler hehe. Wala. Maintenant je laisse la parole à l'auteure de cette jolie petite histoire.

Note de l'auteure **Annieart** : Hello ! Je suis de retour ! Yay ! Alors, la convention que j'ai mentionné dans le dernier chapitre était INCROYABLE ! J'ai pris des photos avec une fille cosplayée en Castiel et j'ai acheté un tas de trucs J'ai maintenant tellement de trucs de Cas' que j'ai un peu comme un sanctuaire qui lui est dédié. Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais que vous le faites tous. Voici le chapitre ! Sinon, il y aura une sorte de grosse décision à venir dans les prochains chapitres. Donc restez encore un peu pour ça, hehe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Charlie ! »

Dean étreignit Charlie avec entrain lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison des Winchesters.

« Hey! »

Elle l'étreignit en retour, grimaçante. « Je me réjouis, c'est tellement amusant de pirater l'ordinateur de Lucifer ! Ça va être tellement romantique quand tu seras réunis avec ton amoureux ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Dean recula d'un pas et la regarda.

« Ne l'appelle pas mon amoureux. C'est bizarre. »

« Bien, bien, » répondit Charlie en riant.

Dean esquissa un sourire.

« Okay, donc Lucifer part travailler à neuf heure, et il n'est que huit heure quarante," annonça Dean, allant droit au but.

« Okay, nous partirons donc dès qu'il partira. C'est tellement cool ! » Charlie sautilla sur place avec ses vieilles espadrilles.

« Ouais, ouais, il faut juste faire passer un peu le temps le temps d'attendre. »

« Parlons de ton amour pour Cas' ! » dit Charlie, tirant Dean sur le canapé.

Il roula des yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter, Charlie ? »

« Bien, bien. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez lui ? Est-ce que tu aimes ses mains ?Parle ! »

« Charlie... » gémit Dean.

« Dean... » se moqua-t-elle. « Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de parler de lui. Alors, lâche-toi ! »

« Okay, tu sais quoi ? Tant pis. Ses yeux sont les choses que je préfère chez lui. Ils sont tellement bleus... Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire la nuance du bleu qu'ils sont. Ils sont justes... Wow. » Dean se mordit les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

« Et ses cheveux, ils sont tellement désordonnés qu'on dirait qu'il vient de faire l'amour. Et ses lèvres, elles sont tellement attrayantes. Et son visage, tellement p**** de magnifique. Et j'adore tellement cette allure que lui donne ce **** de trench-coat, okay ? Et ses mains... Dieu, elles sont magnifiques. Et j'adore la façon dont il plisse des yeux et penche la tête en avant quand il est confus. Et j'adore sa voix. Jesus, sa _voix_. Si grave et profonde et parfaite et... Argh ! Et la manière dont il prononce mon nom, comme si j'étais spécial... » les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche sans que Dean ne réfléchisse.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Charlie qui l'observait attentivement.

« Je le savais ! Je savais que tu craquerais ! » lança-t-elle.

Dean regarda au loin, en partie parce qu'il était embarrassé et que son visage tournait au rouge, et en partie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Castiel.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, tu récupéreras ton Cas' bientôt, » dit Charlie.

Le ventre de Dean se serra lorsqu'elle prononça « ton Cas' » comme si Cas' était à lui et à personne d'autre.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, » mentit-il.

En toute honnêteté, Cas' lui manquait p**** de tellement fort. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que Cas' réalise qu'il avait tout faux et combien Dean était dans le vrai. Il voulait l'embrasser doucement, et puis, tellement, tellement passionnément... ça serait parfait.

« Dean. Dean? » l'appelait Charlie.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu semblais un peu parti quelque part très loin pour un moment. OMG, étais-tu entrain d'imaginer Cas' nu ? Je pari que tu l'étais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais tout le temps avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles je suis sortie. »

« Non ! » répondit rapidement Dean.

« Tu y pensais complètement. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Dean hâtivement pour changer de sujet.

« Neuf heure. Allons-y ! » Charlie sauta hors du canapé et attrapa le bras de Dean pour l'aider à se lever.

Dean roula des yeux et se mirent en route pour la maison des Novak dans l'Impala, hurlant du rock classique tandis que Charlie tentait de mettre un nom sur le couple que formaient les deux adolescents. Elle décida que ''destiel'' était le meilleur.

* * *

« Dun dun dunn dunn, dun dun dunn dunn. Doo doo doo. Doo doo doo. » Charlie chantait la chanson du thème de Mission Impossible dans un souffle tandis qu'elle se faufilait dans le bureau de Lucifer.

Elle s'y glissa, telle un chat tandis que Dean marchait juste normalement à sa suite.

« Okay, nous y sommes » chuchota Charlie à sa montre (normal).

Dean roula des yeux.

« Envoie juste l'e-mail. » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, mais d'accord. » Charlie prit place sur le bureau.

Elle tapa lourdement sur les touches du clavier, et lâcha après un petit moment : « Il est vraiment bizarre, le mot de passe de son compte e-mail est 'believeGod.'* »

Dean grogna et Charlie continua à travailler. Une minute plus tard, elle demanda à Dean de venir.

« Okay, juste dis-moi ce que je dois écrire, » demanda-t-elle.

Dean fronça des sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas très bon avec les mots, » confessa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas quelque chose comme, ''Castiel mon cher frère, je voulais te dire ça en personne, mais j'avais peur que tu sois trop lâche et pour ça et que j'y renonce. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de te l'envoyer un e-mail. J'ai juste besoin de me libérer de quelque chose qui opresse ma poitrine. Il est nécessaire que tu crois Dean. Il te dit la vérité. Il t'aime, et tu as besoin de le voir. Il a tout fait. Je suis le seul qui t'ai fait croire que Dean n'était pas bisexuel. J'étais en colère et j'ai pensé que l'homosexualité était un péché. Je le pense toujours, mais je souhaite que tu sois avec la personne que tu aimes et qui t'aime. Je suis un menteur, et pour ça je m'excuse. Mais s'il te plaît évite de te présenter comme ça en direct avec moi, ou je risquerai de vouloir saboter ta vie une fois encore. Sincèrement, Lucifer.'' » dictait Charlie en tapant en même temps qu'elle le disait.

« Hum, ouais, ça sonne bien, » déclara Dean. « C'est un peu formel, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire. »

« Super ! » dit Charlie, tapa quelques mots et cliqua sur la touche ''envoyer''.

« C'est fait. Okay, on doit y aller. Je dois rentrer à la maison, j'ai quelques devoirs à faire. »

« Cool, » lança Dean, et ils quittèrent la maison tous les deux.

* * *

* "believeGod" soit « croireDieu » en Français, j'ai préféré le laisser en Anglais ici puisque c'est plausible.

Pour cette histoire j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la description que fait Dean de Cas', j'ai donc essayé de traduire du mieux que je le pouvais mais tout en restant sur le sens de la phrase et le genre d'insultes telles que "Screw it" arh mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur le mot en Français surtout que, personnellement, la plupart du temps quand je jure c'est en Anglais donc bon... x) voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, nous sommes très heureuse d'avoir eu vos commentaires qui nous encouragent autant l'une que l'autre dans la progression de l'histoire et de la traduction !


	10. Lundi après-midi

Bonsoir bonsoir ! POUR UNE FOIS je ne suis absolument pas en retard vu que l'auteure a posté AUJOURD'HUI et que j'ai traduis dans la MÊME journée. Héhé. Sauf que bah en fait c'était dur. Genre plus que d'habitude. En fait, je suis une pauvre petite âme innocente - non c'est pas vrai - mais je m'attendais pas à traduire... ça. J'ai pas l'habitude d'en lire ou peut-être vite fait alors traduire urhg. Pas simple. Enfin je me suis dépêchée de passer dessus et j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Moi je suis pas tellement friande de lemon wala.

Note de l'auteure **Annieart** : Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, j'étais à New York pour une semaine et demi... enfin quoiqu'il en soit, vous revoilà. Oh, aussi, c'est la première fois que j'écris du lemon, donc s'il vous plaît rappelez vous-en en lisant ! Et merci énormément pour les reviews, favoris et follows etc ! Vous êtes GENIAUX. :)

Une très bonne lecture à vous, n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours autant plaisir ! :3

* * *

Le jour suivant était Lundi. Dean alla à l'école comme si tout était normal, et tout se déroulait dans une routine habituelle. Mais il pouvais dire que Cas' avait reçu l'e-mail à cause de la manière dont il ne cessait de l'observer.

« Dean, » lui dit Cas' au déjeuner.

Ils étaient assis avec tout le monde à leur table habituelle et la conversation plongea dans le silence.

« Hum, oui, Cas' ? »

« Je... Je te crois, » déclara-t-il.

Sam, Gabriel, Jo', Bela et Anna s'échangèrent tous un regard confus.

« Hum... peut-être que nous devrions en discuter dans le couloir, » suggéra Dean.

Castiel approuva d'un mouvement de la tête.

Une fois dans le hall, ils prirent la parole au même moment.

« Tu... me crois ? » interrogea Dean à l'instant où Cas' déclarait « Lucifer a admis qu'il avait fait ça. »

« Oui, » répondit Cas'. « J'ai reçu un e-mail de la part de Lucifer confessant ce qu'il avait fait. »

« Vraiment ? C'est... c'est bien. »

« Je suis tellement désolé, Dean, de ne pas t'avoir cru. J'aurai dû, ce qui aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Ce n'est pas un grand deal. » lâcha Dean. « Qu'avait pu faire Lucifer pour pouvoir te convaincre ? »

« Hé bien, il... il m'avait envoyé des photos de toi... dans de certaines, hum, positions compromettantes avec des filles, et il a également dit que tu lui avais avoué que tu étais hétéro. »

« Oh... Cas', t'sais j'étais avec ces filles seulement pour le fun, tu sais ? »

« Oui, Dean, je sais. »

« Bien. Parce que je... je préfère sincèrement faire ce genre de choses avec toi. »

Cas' déglutit lorsque Dean le lui dit. Dean sourit et embrassa Cas' légèrement sur la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir cet après-midi ? » demanda Dean. « Sammy a un rencart avec Gabriel et mon père ne sera pas à la maison... »

« J'adorerai, » répondit Cas', et il se pencha pour embrasser Dean une nouvelle fois.

« Nous devrions probablement retrouver nos place pour le déjeuner, » rappela Dean.

« Je suppose oui, » convenut Cas'.

Il prit la main de Dean et il retournèrent dans la salle de déjeuner comme ça. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table, tous leurs amis notèrent immédiatement leurs mains enlacées.

« Cassie ! Je vois que tu es de nouveau avec Dean-o ! » lança Gabriel.

Sam sourit à Dean comme pour signifier « Je-suis-fier-de-toi-et-tu-devrais-totalement-bang-Cas'-cet-après-midi ».

Dean lui répondit d'un sourire et s'assit à côté de Cas' autour de la table. Dans l'ensemble, Dean aurait pu dire que c'était l'un de ses meilleurs déjeuners.

Après l'école, Dean et Castiel étaient seuls dans la maison des Winchesters. C'était un peu terrifiant, pensa Dean. Mais son visage ne dévoilait pas la peur ou la tension qu'il ressentait. Lui et Cas' étaient assis sur le canapé, se tenant la main et discutant de quelques sujets mondains tels que l'école et les amis et tout le reste. Finalement, la conversation atteignit le point où aucun des eux n'avait plus rien à se dire de plus, et il était évident que les deux garçons étaient impatients d'en arriver là. Ils restèrent assis là pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se penche en avant, et qu'ils ne commencent à s'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux mais passionné. Cas' se pencha en arrière et s'allongea sur le canapé, et Dean s'allongea sur lui, la bouche toujours en fusion. C'était un sentiment agréable, d'avoir votre corps pressé contre quelqu'un de cette façon.

« Tu m'as manqué, Cas', » chuchota Dean tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Dean, » répondit Cas' en retour.

Dean laissa sa langue glisser dans sa bouche, et elles s'emmêlèrent toutes deux.

« Attend, Cas' » lâcha Dean, et il s'assit assez longtemps pour ôter la chemise de Cas' de sa poitrine. Dean passa ses mains le long de son torse lisse et embrassa sa clavicule. Cas' laissa échapper un petit bruit, et Dean sut que c'était l'endroit. Il suça sur sa peau à l'endroit où se trouvait la clavicule pendant quelques instants, jouissant des gémissement de plaisirs venant de son petit-ami. Dean s'arrêta un instant pour retirer sa propre chemise afin qu'il puisse se rapprocher encore plus intensément. Cas' se mordit la lèvre au moment où Dean commença à embrasser sa poitrine.

« Dean... » bredouilla Cas' tandis que Dean faisait son chemin vers son mamelon, qu'il commença à sucer.

Cas' gémit doucement et releva ses bras de façon à ce qu'ils étreignent le dos de Dean. Dean sourit et lécha le mamelon de Cas'.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça, bébé ? » demanda Dean.

« Oh, oui, oh, j'aime vraiment, » répondit Cas' dans un souffle et il poussa un doux gémissement au contact de la traînée de légers baisers pressés par Dean sur sa poitrine. Cas' passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, le faisant sourire. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent finalement de nouveau l'une et l'autre et ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Ils retombèrent sur le canapé, et bientôt Cas' commença à ressentir son envie grandir. Dean put le sentir au travers de son pantalon, quand cela le prit aussi, c'était fort et pulsatif. Cas' rabaissa sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe de Dean et le toucha au travers de son jean. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Dean de se mettre à gémir. Son érection augmenta et il commençait à peine à retirer en hâte son pantalon lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la maison.

« Oh mon DIEU ! » hurla Sam alors qu'il entrait dans le salon pour trouver Dean, son pantalon à moitié retiré, gémissant et s'abandonnant aux bras de Cas', qui était entrain de presser son pénis au travers du pantalon et du boxer de Dean.

« S-Sammy ? » lâcha Dean, s'arrachant brutalement de Cas'.

« Les gars ! Mettez une chaussette sur la porte ou quelque chose ! » cria-t-il.

Dean marmonna quelque chose que Sam n'entendit pas et commença à se remettre au travail avec Cas' une nouvelle fois. Sam ne pouvait pas supporter de rester dans la même pièce, il se dépêcha donc de la quitter en hâte, lâchant au passage quelques mots au sujet d'un besoin pour eux d'obtenir rapidement une chambre.

Maintenant que Sam était parti, le couple pouvait continuer. Dean retira ses sous-vêtements et ressentit comme un soulagement que son pénis soit maintenant libéré de son jean serré. Cas' pressa son érection contre Dean et ils gémirent tous les deux. Cas' était sur le point de retirer à son tour son pantalon lorsqu'un autre visiteur imprévu s'invita à son tour. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours entrer juste au moment où ils se déshabillaient ? Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et le visage de Dean afficha une telle terreur que Cas' ne pouvait en conclure qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne possible : John Winchester. Dean ré-enfila maladroitement son pantalon, mais c'était difficile à exécuter en raison de son phallus. Cas' remis son propre pantalon à nouveau, même si cela était gênant à faire à cause de son érection, mais il n'eut pas autant de problèmes que Dean. Enfin, Dean tira Cas' de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent assis et jeta une couverture sur eux. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la TV pile au moment où son père entrait.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » interrogea John.

« On regarde juste la TV, monsieur, » répondit Cas'.

« Je pourrais presque y croire si vous n'aviez pas vos chemises par terre, » dit John.

Dean tressaillit.

« On a eu chaud, » répondit prestement Cas'.

« Vraiment ? Et alors pourquoi la couverture ? »

« Elle est très douce, » dit Cas'.

Dean frotta sa main sur la couverture pour montrer à son père combien elle était douce.

« Bien, » dit John. « Mais Dean, si j'étais toi, je serai un peu plus prudent la prochaine fois. ».

Le ton semblait humoristique mais Dean savait que ça ne l'était pas. Cas' lançait des regards rapides entre le père et le fils pris de confusion, mais arrêta sous le regard menaçant de John. Ce ne fut que lorsque John rejoignit sa chambre qu'ils se détendirent.

« C'était juste, » lâcha Dean.

Il retira la couverture de leurs corps et baissa les yeux. L'excitation de son pénis semblait avoir disparue et il put remettre ses habits. Les deux garçons reprirent leurs chemises et les enfilèrent aussi bien.

« Dean, même si c'était sympa, je crois que je devrais partir, » déclara Cas'.

« Ouais, ça serait probablement le mieux, » dit Dean.

Ils se relevèrent et Cas' enfila ses chaussures et son sac à dos. Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne parte et Dean se retrouva seul avec sa famille.


End file.
